Life In a Week
by Tomo Mordio
Summary: Sebastian is dead. His life was pathetic and he didn't have one person who cared about him. But even worse he is being dragged through a game around New York city. That's when he meets Kurt, a boy that partners up with him for the week long game ahead of them. Will Sebastian be able to make it out of this game alive, or will he die for real this time? Kurtbastian, TWEWY based.


Author's Note:  
Hello this is Tomo Mordio. This is my first big fanfic for Glee. It's based on TWEWY and uses glee characters. This first chapter is an introduction to the main character and for people who have never played the game, so that they know how The Game works. If you have played the TWEWY then here is a brief description of my concept.(and if you haven't played it you could read it anyway, maybe it'll make sense after you read the chapter :D)  
Since the TWEWY takes place in the Shibuya UG in Japan, I wondered if there were other UG's in the rest of the world. So I decided to set this in New York, since that's such a big part of the Glee universe. This UG has a different Conductor, different reapers and some of the rules of the UG are different too. There is no mind reading, as one example, and others will be notable further along in the story.  
I will also include Chapter songs to "set the tone" :P. The first one is right here:

watch?v=pisOT-I-pcU

I hope you enjoy, and please review and comment. I hope to get better and better the more I write. :D

* * *

**Prologue**

Sebastian is falling through darkness. Where was he? Was this a dream or reality? He couldn't separate the two in his confusion. He imagines that this is what Alice must have felt like when she was falling through the rabbit hole, only everything is black and there's no random furniture around him. It's boring really and if he wasn't so confused about what was happening, he would probably complain about how long he has been falling and looking at the same boring scene over and over again. He looks down at himself, since it's the only thing around beside the darkness surrounding him. He can't see beyond his hand, as he tries to feel around for something. Anything to let him know that this is really happening This can't be happening. How could he possibly screw up his life more than it already was? At least he couldn't screw it up anymore now that he was dead.

Even though the pain has died down to a dull thob in his side, he knows that he's still screwed. His life was over long before he died, this just made it official. Nobody cared about him, not even his family. He didn't have any friends here in New York. He dropped out of school too early to meet anyone. And he dropped out far too early for his parents to be proud of him. They had cut ties with him, giving him only what he needed to survive for one month. After that they might as well have been strangers. Weren't parents were supposed to care about their kids? Sebastian had no idea. His had betrayed him, he knew that for sure. Although its not like he really did anything to earn their love. He just disappointing them time and time again. They wouldn't miss him. Nobody would miss him. Except for maybe, the guys at the club who hadn't had sex with him yet.

That's all his life had been the last few weeks. Nothing but meaningless sex and meaningless faces. He was trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol and sex, hoping that by some miracle his life would be better the next morning. But when he woke up the next day, reality hit him hard in the face, and he knew that his life was coming to a close. He hoped his parents might pity him and send more money, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was doomed to die a lonely death, in one of the biggest, most exciting cities in the world. Sebastian would have laughed if it wasn't his shitty life they were talking about here.

And tonight everything changed. He couldn't even remember his name. The guy was only another person in the long list of guys he had fucked in the last month. All he remembered was a messy head of blonde hair, the flash of a knife and then bam! He hit the floor, and pain took over. But he didn't care. He didn't even scream or groan in pain. They say someone who screams, hasn't given up yet. Sebastian had given up. He just lied there, naked, on the ground, and died like that.

The only difference between this guy and the others was that this guy had the guts to kill him. He must have really believed Sebastian when he said he loved him. Sebastian decided he should probably stop saying that just to pick guys up, especially considering where it got him. But its not like there would even be a next time.

Now that he was falling through this black abyss he wondered what life would be like after this. Hopefully more exciting than his real life. Maybe if he got into heaven, or whatever, there would be someone who actually cared about him. Or maybe his brain would just shut off and he wouldn't have to remember his pathetic life. That be nice too. He wouldn't have to worry about anything, he wouldn't even be able to think. That's the best case scenario. Worst case, he goes to Hell and gets tortured for eternity. Yeah, he's probably going to Hell...

Suddenly a bright light broke his train of thought. It popped out of nowhere in the middle of the darkness and he fell closer to it's source before it engulfed him. He opened his eyes to reveal a bright white... well it wasn't really a room. It was just white and bright in every direction. A white abyss, he supposed. Although he could actually stand here, like there was solid ground beneath him. Sebastian looked down and noticed his clothes were back on, and boy was he glad. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall women in a track suit glaring at him. He definitely didn't want that old lady to see him naked. She had a stern look on her face and would have seemed perfectly normal, except she had two daunting black wings sticking out of her back. She pulled a clipboard out of nowhere and called out his name. "Sebastian Smythe!"

Sebastian stumbled back and mumbled "uh...present?" The women checked something off on her clipboard and looked back up at him. Her cold blue eyes glared at him, with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Welcome to the Manhattan Underground. I am the Conductor's number 2, Sue Sylvester. I will read you the rules and see if you wish to participate in the game." The women stated calmly.

Sebastian just stared at her not catching a word of what she just said. "Whoa! Hold on. Underground? Conductor's number 2? Game? What the hell are you talking about?!" Sebastian said cutting her off.

The women sighed in frustration. "Ugh! This is why I told him not to send me. All these whiny brats that don't understand anything because they were taught by a bunch of teachers, who forged their college degrees!" The women grumbled. Sebastian just felt more awkward and confused the more this women spoke. "Alright listen up kid, cause I'm only gonna explain this once! This is The Underground. It's like an alternate dimension in New York that none of the passer by's can see. We call them the live ones because they're alive and your dead." She smirked at that like it was clever, and continued. "You play a game in this alternate dimension for one week and if you make it to the end of the week then you come back to life. The Game master gives you a mission each day and is your 'final boss', if you will, at the end of the week. The reapers are his or her henchmen. They're gonna try and kill you a lot, so you should watch your back."

Sebastian just stood there. He couldn't make sense of this. Apparently there was another dimension in New York, where you play a survival game, and there are grim reapers that are trying to kill you. "Oookay... so is there any reason for me to actually go through all this stuff. I mean, I died. I thought all I had to do was go through the whole heaven or hell judgement thing and that was it" Sebastian said.

"Have you been listening at all?! This game is what really happens. And forget heaven cause this is hell. Heaven doesn't exist. You either die here, play the game and die later, or win the game and go back to the real world and die again later in your life." Sue spat out at him.  
This women was pretty blunt, and didn't miss a beat. Sebastian was too confused to make sense of this now. He needed to stall somehow so he could get his footing. "Sooo... you're saying that I can choose to die now or later?" Sebastian tentatively asked.

"Well sorry to burst your baby-bubble, giraffe-neck, but everyone dies eventually. You just got killed sooner than most people. Luckily for you this allows you to get passage into this game and get another chance at life. Only young folks get to enter this game, since you have a longer life ahead of you. All you have to do to get into the game is give up the most important thing in your life."

Sue said that like it was no big deal, which to Sebastian, it really wasn't. Its not like he had anything to lose. He didn't have anything important in his life. It would be like a free second chance. But was it really worth it? It's not like he had anything back when he was alive. If he went back would his life just be another endless stream of nameless sex? Would his parents care if he miraculously came back to life after suddenly dying? He wished they would. Even if they were angry at him, any attention was better than them pretending he didn't even exist. He wished somebody would notice him. Anybody.

"Hurry up kid, I don't have all day!" Sue barked at him and Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts.

Last chance, he suppossed. This game was a new opportunity to live his life right. Could he do it right this time though? Sebastian looked around "Fine! I'll do it. I don't have anything to lose anyways." Sebastian said. He figured since he wasn't giving anything up to get in, he might as well try it.

"Good, then I will now read the rules to you. Listen up!" Sue said and began to read off of her clipboard again. "You need to find another player to partner up for the rest of the week. If you don't you won't be able to use the power on your player pin. The pin activates when you form a pact with a partner. To form a pact just shake another player's hand. I'll give you the pin after I collect your payment. The strength and power of your pin is reflected by your personality. So make sure you find someone who isn't a total wimp within the first few hours. You can recognize someone as a players by their player pin. Now for reapers. They have black wings on their backs like the ones on me. They can fly but other than that, they are regular players with normal powers just like you. If they decide to fight you, you can either fight back or run, the fights are set up to be equal so it's up to you and whether you're actually strong or not, or if you're just a wimp. Monsters will only appear if the mission requires it. A lot of missions require the need to go into shops. You can enter most shops, but some will be closed off unless they're needed for the mission. You'll get a mission everyday. Sometimes there's a time limit sometimes there isn't. Most missions require individual teams to complete them in order to move on, but in special cases only one team needs to complete it. This involves cases such as fighting the Game master at the end of the week, if you can even make it that far. The game lasts 7 days. If you make it past the 7th mission then you will be moved onto the final stage. Did you get all of that?"Sue finished.

He had to find a partner? What a pain. He didn't want somebody dragging him down, he could manage fine on his own. Oh well, it's too late now. He already said he would do it."I think so-" Sebastian started.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm not repeating it." Sue said, cutting him off. "Now are you ready to enter the game?"

Sebastian felt a little uneasy but nodded anyway. "Good." Sue said, and suddenly her clipboard turned into a sphere of light. "I will now collect your entry fee."

Sebastian braced himself, not knowing what was coming. He had no idea what he could possibly give up that he actually cared about. He was a little scared, but he was sure that whatever he lost wouldn't matter. He didn't have anything important in his life. But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Sue's wing expanded and she threw the ball of light. Sebastian flinched and almost considered running as he saw it hurdling towards him. But it was too late. All Sebastian saw was a flash of light and then he fell to the ground, as pain ripped through his crotch. "Aaaaaagggghh! Wha-what the fuck did you do to me!" He cried out in pain as he clutched his groin. His vision blurred as he saw Sue standing over him.  
"Oh get over it. I did it without blood or scarring." Sue said as the ball of light shrunk and then turned into a small black pin.

Sebastian couldn't make sense over the pain. No blood? No scars? He knew one thing for sure. It felt like someone had just kneed him in the groin as hard as they could and his balls were probably broken. But when the pain died down a bit he felt around his crotch and noticed something was missing. Something was horribly wrong.  
It was gone.

Sebastian whipped his head up towards Sue who was looming over him. Of course they would know what mattered to him. Sebastian didn't realize it himself until it was too late. Isn't that always how it happens. Someone else has to show you what really matters, or else you never realize it. But this was just plain embarrassing. Was that really the most important thing to him?

He struggled to get up, but the white floor had broken and the black abyss was pulling him down again. He couldn't manage to stand between the pain and the pull of the black pit, but he clawed at the ground and snarled up at Sue. "Y-YOU TOOK MY DICK AWAY! YOU SICK FREAK, GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" He screamed at her as she threw the black pin at him, and Sebastian felt himself sink through the floor.

"You'll just have to win the game then. Good luck kid." Sue said as Sebastian slipped back into darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading~  
This chapter is just an intro, so I hope you will stick around. More characters will be introduced in the next few chapters, and there will be much more stuff happening. This chapter was just to introduce the world and Sebastian's backstory.  
btw the whole Sebastian "losing his junk" thing, isn't really suppossed to be a joke, but its fine if you take it that way. The way I saw it was that Sebastian was so low in his life that he didn't have anything really important to him, so he clinged to sex and partying, and now he has lost even that. but that's just my interpretation.I'm totally fine if you just see it as a joke though.  
Thanks and hope to see you at my next update o3o ~


End file.
